


i built a world around you

by Smol_mae



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Harley Keener, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_mae/pseuds/Smol_mae
Summary: in which tony stark ends up with eight kids and four dogs, surrounded by the love that he deserves.





	1. Maple

It all started with Maple.

Tony had always adored dogs, over several years he'd plead with both of his parents for them to let him have one of his own. Begging with his mom was much more productive than trying to reason with Howard, though in the end it didn't really matter because his sadistic father always held the upper hand. If a dog would bring Tony joy, then there would be no dog.

And then they had died, and Tony had spiralled into a hurricane of drinking and partying and sex. Not all rationale had abandoned him, he knew that he lacked the responsibility to look after a living creature, and even neglecting that concept, his public downward-spiral had caused his reputation to take a sizeable hit, and no rescue centre would ever let him take an animal home. Anyway, what with running Stark Industries by himself, moving from meeting to meeting to party and back to meetings, his dog would have ended up spending it's whole life alone or with dog walkers, and that wouldn't have been fair. 

Then he was kidnapped and his life took a drastic turn.

From Afghanistan and Ironman, to The Avengers, New York, Ultron. . . Siberia.

Tony felt like he hadn't breathed since his parents died, and then, abandoned by the team who he'd begun to view as family, he felt like he did nothing but. 

It makes sense that at some point during their University career, young, naive, teenage Tony would have mentioned his adoration for dogs to his best friend, but that longing had been replaced by anxiety and depressive episodes when everything went to shit.

So when James Rhodes strolled right into his workshop with a golden retriever, he almost had a stroke.

"I.. what is that?".

Pure, unadulterated joy blossomed across the officer's face, and Tony regretted opening his mouth before he'd had the opportunity to properly process the situation. "This, Anthony, is a doggy. Specifically, a golden retriever and her name is Maple".

The genius rolled his eyes, irritated and slightly embarrassed at his sluggish brain. It had to have been days since he'd slept, and it was doing nothing for his eloquence nor his attitude. "Right. And what is 'Maple' doing in my workshop?". He lifted lazy quotation marks around the dog's name, though his heart wasn't really in it and he knew that Rhodey could tell.

"She needs a home", his friend stated, matter-of-fact tone and zero sugar-coating, "and you have one".

Tony blinked, struck dumb once again, "You want me.. to take the dog". It was meant to be a statement, but came out more like a question.

Not once in his life had Tony ever been trusted with another living creature. The desire had been there, but the means to execute it had never aligned. He'd been living by himself for so long, surviving on a fucked up schedule with little structure and fuck-tons of chaos, that he wasn't certain that he'd know how to look after something else. All that responsibility, a vulnerable life reliant on him.. it was terrifying.

This terror had become commonplace in Tony's life, every single time he made eye-contact with his protege. Peter wasn't meant to remain in the genius' life as a recurring figure, he was supposed to play his part and then slip out of his orbit and back into his much safer life, helping the elderly cross roads and rescuing cats from trees. But he made his impact. Peter Parker, full of innocence and purity, somehow wormed his way into Tony's life.

And now Tony's day includes praying to every deity that he doesn't believe in that he won't ruin him.

"Tony. You have a home, you have money, you've got the time and the knowledge and the love. There's no reason why you can't take her".

The concept that Rhodey could be right flashed through Tony's brain, but the doubt crept right back. What good could the billionaire really be with a dog? His experience was greatly lacking, his life was a mess and if he couldn't take care of himself then how was he supposed to take care of another living being? "There's got to be someone else". He shook his head and averted his eyes from the big, soft brown eyes of the dog.

"No, Tones, there isn't", his voice was suddenly harder and more insistent. "If you don't take her then she'll get sent to a shelter and she's a wimp, Maple wouldn't last a week".

"Neither would I!".

Rhodey took a deep breath, closing his eyes as though taking a moment to calm himself down and consider his next words carefully, "Fine. Take Maple for a week, and if in seven days you can look into those eyes and send her to a shelter then I will take her back".

His best friend's warning glare was enough to know that he wasn't going to give in, and Tony made the decision that it would be much easier to just take the dog for a week than argue.

"Fine".

The grin that covered Rhodey's face almost tempted Tony to throw a spanner at it. 

\---

Before leaving, Rhodey gave Tony a run through of Maple's belongings. There wasn't much, a bed, food, and a horrible, manky cuddly toy named 'Edgar' that the dog just wouldn't part with. One of the first things the billionaire did after his friend left was sit down on the couch and order whatever he thought the dog might want/need. It didn't matter if she was only going to be there for a week, he wanted her to be as comfy and happy as possible.

He didn't particularly expect her to hop up next to him on the couch, but looking down at the animal who had curled into a ball against his side, he couldn't find it in him to tell her to get down. Besides, if she was only staying for a week then there was no harm in indulging her. He could donate it to whatever shelter she went to.

The plan was to take care of her, though keeping strictly to the bare minimum so as to not get emotionally attached. Then, he'd send her back with Rhodey and never have to think about her again.

Except, it didn't really work out that way.

In the evening, he'd fed her and then let her out onto one of the rooftop gardens. She'd zoomed in and out of the trees and flowerbeds, ecstatic with the outdoor space. Tony had to look away. 

Leaving her in her bed wasn't too much of an ordeal, she curled up quite happily and didn't protest when Tony left the living room and went to his own bedroom. Taking care of Maple, if only for a few hours, had left him exhausted, and for the first time in weeks he'd decided to actually go to sleep in his bed. 

It wasn't until halfway through the night that there was an issue.

Tony drifted out of sleep gradually, vaguely aware of a high-pitched whining coming from the end of his bed. Barely conscious and momentarily forgetting the dog that was dropped off the night before, he panicked, bolting upright and reaching out his arm to call his gauntlet. By the time the metal connected with his palm, his eyes had adjusted enough that he could make out the doggy face at the end of his bed, and the memory of Maple flooded him with relief.

Relaxing back into the cushions and deactivating his gauntlet, Tony shook his head. "Come on then", he sighed, fighting a smile as the golden retriever hopped up onto his bed. He lost the fight with his laugh when Maple's first move was to attempt to repeatedly lick his face, leading to somewhat of a wrestling match between the avenger and the dog. "Maple.. Maple!", the dog pulled away and just stared him in the eyes. "Come on, it's bed time, go to sleep".

She didn't need telling twice, Maple curled up, pressed into his side with her head in his armpit. Though Tony would need some time to admit it, the warmth of her fur brought comfort which he hadn't had since Pepper broke it off. His heart filled with a little more love than before, Tony fell asleep, Maple in his arms.

\---

The next day was a Friday, and Fridays were lab days with Peter. The boy would be dropped off by Happy after school, spend the evening with Tony in his lab, and then the two would order takeaway food and watch a movie (usually Star Wars) until Peter would fall asleep on the couch and Tony would have to wake him up and awkwardly manoeuvre him to his bedroom. 

Initially, Peter had been mortified over being half-carried by his idol, though it had become so routine that the embarrassment had long worn off.

Fridays had quickly become Tony's favourite day of the week, though that was another fact which he would take some time to admit, even to himself.

He probably should've guessed that Maple and Peter would immediately adore each other, that amount of innocent, pure, untainted energy was unimaginable until it was in front of him. He also probably should've known that as soon as the two made contact, they'd be inseparable. Peter would fall in love with the dog, and Tony would never be able to get rid of her.

"Mr Stark!" He'd practically squealed as Maple bounded across the workshop to greet him, "You got a dog!". Tony had barely had the opportunity to open his mouth to dispute the fact before Peter squealed again, sat on the floor with his arms around the animal, his face pressed into her fur, "Mr Stark I love her! What's her name?".

The genius considered bursting the boy's bubble, telling him that the dog was not a permanent fixture because Tony couldn't deal with that kind of commitment, but just the idea of his sad, puppy eyes made him feel sick with guilt. In all of thirty seconds, Peter had managed to fall in love with the dog which Tony was trying so hard to keep distant from.

"Maple, her name is Maple".

Peter's hands cupped the retriever's face, her tail wagging and eyes bright, in that moment Tony realised how much Peter is like a puppy. "Hi Maple", the teen said softly, "I love you". 

Tony could hear in his voice that he meant it, and he knew that he would never be sending this dog back.

Later that night, when Peter fell asleep against Tony, his arms hugging Maple close to his chest, the billionaire couldn't find an ounce of resentment in his heart. Maybe, having a dog wouldn't be such a bad thing.


	2. Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's there, standing and healthy and fine. There's no serial killer, no blood, no guns. Maple is fine too, though her incessant whining could suggest otherwise, she's standing over another dog.

Life with Maple was. . . probably the best that Tony had ever experienced.

Despite his love for dogs, he'd apparently fully underestimated the fulfilment which comes along with owning one. Even without the unfaltering love which she seems to have for him, the daily kisses and tail wags, having Maple has encouraged him to have a proper routine, to eat properly and get fresh air whilst walking her and sleeping. And of course, the night time cuddles are therapeutic.

Seeing her and Peter interact is also incredibly heart-warming. Every time he watches the two clumsily bound towards each other and embrace in a tangle of love and dopiness, he feels a little more blessed. 

Just having that amount of untainted energy in his life (if only once a week) makes him feel as though his soul is being cleansed.

Maple couldn't really be much easier, so long as she gets her walks, her food and Tony plays with her in the early afternoon, she's soft and gentle. She does insist upon staying by Tony's side all day (and night) but the man really doesn't mind her presence, it's comforting and she provides reassurance for Tony that he isn't really alone. 

It's because of Maple's docile nature that he's shocked when she suddenly bolts away from him, tearing through the trees and barking manically. 

He'd taken Peter to the lake house for the weekend. The teenager would never complain, but Tony knew that he was stressed over school and Spider-manning, so he'd whisked him away from everything for a couple of days. 

Taking Maple hadn't even been something he had to think about, there was no doubt in his mind that she was coming. Tony knew that Maple would love the lake and the surrounding forest, it would be perfect for walks and Peter could run with her to let off some steam. 

Peter had been halfway up a tree when Maple bolted, Tony had been trying to control his heart rate at the sight of the kid up so high without his suit. Sure, he's got his sticky thing, but how the fuck are they supposed to know that it won't just stop working at any random moment and he won't just drop to his death?

When Maple freaked out, Peter didn't waste a second. Tony should've known that the boy would be wearing his web-shooters. Before the genius could process what just happened, the spider-kid is swinging after her through the trees, calling her name and whistling in an attempt to beckon her back. 

As soon as Tony has managed to process the situation he's running after her too.

When a panicked shout of, "Mr Stark!", reaches him, he panics a little. What if the golden retriever just lead them straight into a trap. What if Peter is stood with a gun against his head, another in a long line of money-hungry freaks who will do anything to get their hands on what they want, including killing somebody innocent. Or maybe Peter fell from a height and he's lying in the leaves, injured and stranded in the middle of nowhere. Tony didn't even bring his suit and there's no reception out here. Oh shit, oh fuck, oh-.

Oh.

Peter's there, standing and healthy and fine. There's no serial killer, no blood, no guns. Maple is fine too, though her incessant whining could suggest otherwise, she's standing over another dog. 

It isn't a specific breed that Tony can identify, likely some kind of cross or mongrel, but he's missing a leg and he's skinny and cold and lying on the ground. "Hi buddy", Tony says softly, crouching down next to him and offering a hand for him to sniff. The dog accepts the offer, sniffing a few times before risking a lick. The small wag of his tail which follows eases Tony's concern a little. He's cute, a little smaller than Maple, though he has the same soft eyes. His fur is a light tan, speckled by white patches, one of which covers his left eye and another which gives his only front leg a cute little sock. 

"Mr Stark he's cold", Peter whines, his own puppy-dog eyes making an appearance, "He'll die out here alone".

The billionaire looks from Peter to the dog, taking a deep breath as he makes his decision, "I know, kiddo, we aren't leaving him out here, he's coming back with us". The decision makes him a little uncomfortable, he's only just gotten used to having Maple around, but he knows that there's no way they're leaving him behind. Thankfully, the mongrel isn't too big, and his lack of weight makes it as simple as possible for him to scoop the dog into his arms. The animal kicks about a bit, but ultimately settles down with Tony's shushing, and he rests his head on the philanthropist's shoulder. 

"Come on bud", he addresses Peter, "You got Maple Moo?".

Peter nods, patting the retriever's head and encouraging her to follow them. Obedient as ever, the retriever trots along with them, occasionally checking on Tony and the mystery dog before looping back around to make sure Peter is okay. Her protectiveness over Peter makes Tony love her even more.

Once back at the lake house, Tony places the dog on the couch. The mongrel whines at the loss of contact, but the billionaire is anxious to get him warm and safe over keeping him completely happy. "Peter grab a hot water bottle from the cupboard below the sink and fill it up", he orders, already retrieving the extra blankets from his room and rushing back to the dog. "Hi popsicle, we've gotta get you defrosted, huh?". The man crouches down next to the animal, spreading the blankets over him and smoothing his ears down. "Where did you come from, bud? You got a human counterpart?". He double checks that the dog doesn't have a collar, making a mental note that either he's been neglected or missing for quite some time. "Jarvis", he calls out to the building, "is he chipped?". 

"It does not appear so", is the response he receives, and he doesn't want to be silently pleased, but part of him definitely wants to keep this dog.

Peter enters the room, hot water bottle in hand and Maple hovering behind him. "Any missing dogs in the area match him?", the genius asks as he settles the water bottle on the dog's stomach, slightly nervous to hear the answer. 

"I cannot find any reports which match this particular dog".

Again, that misplaced exuberance at learning that this dog is completely alone in the world. He's alone and unwanted and neglected. Except, he isn't completely alone.

Peter crouches down next to the couch, placing his hand on the dog's head and smoothing his fur. Tony can see the boy falling in love all over again, the same way he did with Maple. "So. . . what happens now?", he queries. The hope is audible in his voice, Tony knows exactly what Peter wants him to say. And who the hell is he to crush Peter's dreams? 

Wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, he makes his decision, "Now. . . we name him", he smiles softly at the younger hero. 

Those bright brown orbs light up in an instant, "You're serious? We're keeping him?!", he squeals, startling both dogs slightly and settling down with a blush covering his cheeks, "sorry", the boy mumbles before the grin reappears, "We're really taking him home?".

The repeated use of the word, 'we' and the way in which Peter so casually spoke of 'home' makes Tony's heart sing a little. Peter isn't really his, and his aunt still doesn't completely approve of her nephew's mentor, but he's probably the closest Tony will ever come to having a- "Yeah buddy, we're taking him home", he pauses, "and I'm shifting the responsibility of naming him onto you".

Tony hadn't thought it possible, but Peter's grin grows even further across his face, and that warm fuzzy feeling that the billionaire gets sometimes when he's with Peter or Maple gets a little cosier.

"I'm naming him Penguin".

The genius snorts and the moment is lost, "Penguin? Kid, really?",

"What?", Peter squawks indignantly, "You said I could name him".

Tony holds his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, but I want a reason why".

Peter smiles contentedly, "Because, Mr Stark, he's cold and he waddles".

"Peter you haven't seen him walk".

The boy is silent for a moment, "No. . . but he's only got three legs so I think that he's going to waddle. . . also I think Penguins are cute".

Tony stares at him for a moment, trying to work out how he ended up with this boy - this pure, sweet, loving boy - in his life. "Okay Pete, Penguin it is".


	3. Sherbet

Like most recent nights, Tony is content. Dressed in sweatpants and an old band t-shirt, he's got Maple lying across his lap and Penguin pressed into his side. There's a movie playing on the TV, he isn't sure what it is and he doesn't really care, it clears up the persistent buzz of silence that always bothers him in the evenings without Peter, and allows him to relax into the cushions of the couch. Nights like these, snuggled with his dogs and safe and warm, the rogues not even crossing his mind, they reassure the billionaire that taking both of them in is one of the best things he's ever done.

As the days go by, and he accumulates more and more nights just like this one, the truth becomes affirmed to him - that he'd go through Siberia a hundred more times to carry on living with them. He'll take the nightmares and the flashbacks, the random aches and pains in his chest cavity, it would all be worth it for Maple and Penguin. 

On this night, however, Tony didn't remain content. 

It was nearing midnight, the mechanic was considering moving from the couch to his bed, but he was comfy and the dogs were settled, so for the time being he just sat there and thought about it. As usual, he was hyper-aware of everything. Maple's paw was digging into his side, not to the point where it was uncomfortable, just to the extent that he knew it was there. Penguin was breathing warm air onto his arm, rhythmic and steady and strangely comforting. His left leg was beginning to go numb under his dopey golden retriever, but he didn't have the heart to shift it.

"Sir, Spider-baby is calling".

Tony's head shoots up to the ceiling. Having created Jarvis, he really should know better than to look for his entity when addressing him, but it's a force of habit, (and on bad days, acting as though he's communicating with a human being helps him to feel a little less lonely).

"Put him through Jarv", his hand seeks out Maple's fur as a nervous tendency, carding through her ruffles.

There's a crackle on the other end, heavy breathing which Tony recognises at Peter's (the fact that he can recognise Peter's breathing terrifies him a little - when the hell did he get so close to this kid?, "Kiddo?".

Both dogs perk up at Peter's voice as it floods into the room, "M-Mr Stark?", the confusion in Peter's voice settles uneasily in the genius' stomach. He sounds like he can't remember calling.

"Yeah bud, it's me, what's up?", he forces his voice to remain steady, deliberately ignoring the fact that Peter is definitely out past his curfew because he won't make the mistake of getting mad and not listening again. As he waits for Peter to respond, he pulls up his vitals, frowning at his slowing heart-rate and dropping blood pressure - his own heart picking up speed a little.

He jumps up off the couch, startling the dogs and causing them to follow him as he heads down to the lab to get a suit, "I. . . I st'le a dog, Mr St'rk".

Tony freezes, "You- Peter you- _What_?".

"F'nd n man 'n was bad 'n he st'bbed me 'n ran 'way b't 'm got h's dog", he pauses whilst Tony processes the information before deciding that the most important part is that Peter has been stabbed and it doesn't sound like he's doing too good, "You need t' get h'm Mr St'rk, h's sad".

Activating his suit, the man shakes his head in disbelief at the boy's (the very stabbed, boy's) priorities. He will never be able to get over the pure amount of selflessness in his heart. The billionaire takes a moment to say goodbye to the dogs and promise that he'll be back soon before responding, leaving the building, "I'm on my way Pete, but I'm a little more concerned about you. We need to work on your priorities".

"S'okay Mr St'rk", is the response he receives, "B'ng whole 's ov'rat'd n'way". 

Finally flying over New York City, Tony has to close his eyes for a moment to regulate his frustration, "I'm gonna have to disagree with you there buddy, I'd much rather be whole".

Peter hums, as though seriously weighing up the pros and cons of the situation, though apparently loses the train of thought altogether, "'M l've dogs", he muses, "So nice 'n fluffy".

"They love you too kiddo, Maple and Guin are missing you".

"L've M'ple 'n Guin. . . L've Mr St'rk".

Tony's soul drops to the pit of his stomach. Surely he did not just say that. Peter doesn't love him. . . does he? No. He's been stabbed and he's low on blood and delirious, he doesn't know what he's saying.

Not that Tony doesn't love him, but he doesn't have to tell him that.

He ignores the tugging on his heartstrings and boosts the thrusters, fully aware that Peter doesn't have too long, "I'm not too far away buddy, I'll be there in like thirty seconds".

"Hmm", Peter responds faintly.

"Pete I need you to stay awake for me, keep talking, how's Ted doing?".

Tony can practically hear Peter's smile - he knows the boy has a crush on his friend, "N'ds. . . N'ds cute".

If he wasn't so concerned, he would've laughed, "Yeah?".

Spider-boy hums the affirmative, getting more distant. Panic begins to set in for the billionaire, so the relief when he arrives at his destination, bursting through a window of a dilapidated building and jumping out of the suit, is palpable.

Peter is slumped in the corner of the room, mask off and suit soaked with sticky, dark liquid. He's awake, though certainly teetering on the edge of consciousness. Despite his lack of lucidity, he's holding a very nervous-looking jack russel under his left arm with such permanence. 

And Tony can't quite believe that Peter has fallen for another dog. 

Part of his brain starts laughing at the stupidity of the situation - the world just keeps setting him up like this. By the end of the year he's gonna have a tower full of dogs. 

Ignoring the dog for the moment, he crouches down next to the teenager, patting his face to get his attention, "Hey, hey buddy, wakey wakey". He smiles fondly as Peter blinks a few times before focusing his eyes on him, "That's it, Happy's on his way to get us kiddo, I need you to stay awake until we get you to the tower; I think you're gonna need some more blood in you".

Peter hums - pretty much the only response the billionaire receives to his questions for the five minutes it takes for Happy to arrive at the neglected building. Picking up Peter isn't an issue, especially seeing as it happens every Friday anyway, and the dog follows the two of them without a fuss.

"Mr St'rk", the boy groans as they leave the building. Tony glances down at him in concern - worried that the boy is going to seize or vomit. "H've you g't Sherb't?".

This time, the man does laugh, "Sherbet?".

"S'ys 't 'n his coll'r". 

Stark shakes his head, opening the car door and sliding inside with Peter in his arms - 'Sherbet' hopping right in after. "Drive quick, Hap, he's not gonna stay awake for much longer".

\---

Whereas before, he would've sat in the waiting room alone, wallowing in panic and feeling completely useless, this time he has Maple and Penguin at his feet, and Sherbet sat in his lap. 

Despite the smaller dog's apparent anxiety at the hollowed out building, he appears to have considerably relaxed since. Tony smooths his ears absent-mindedly, rubbing Penguin's tummy with his foot. 

Cho had attempted to argue against the dogs having access to the MedBay, but ultimately Tony owns the tower and what he says goes - he knows that in the same way that Peter will want to see the dogs, they will want to see him.

All three of them.


	4. Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why not?! You look after Maple, and Guin and Bertie! Why can’t you take Clover? She’s so sweet, Mr Stark! She wouldn’t hurt a fly and you have a massive house and money and there’s no reason why you can’t take her!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody :) this is my first chapter notes i think - i should interact with you more!   
i hope you like this, little bit of fluff & a little bit of angst - a lot of tony & dogs.

As soon as the news that Peter was awake reached him, Tony collected his entourage of dogs and headed into the boy's room.

"Hey buddy", the lights in the room are low and the billionaire takes that as a cue to keep his voice down - anaesthesia tends to send Peter's senses a little wild, something which Jarvis has learned to pick up on and therefore adjusts the room accordingly, "Have a nice nap?".

Peter's hair is all fuzzy, stuck up in the way Tony loves. Internally, the genius longs to card a hand through his soft curls. The boy's eyes are hooded and droopy, though he visibly perks up with his (dad's) mentor's entrance. Lips upturning into a dopey smile, he tilts his head to the side "Hi Mr Stark".

The avenger can't help but bark out a laugh, shaking his head at the teen, "Oh kid", he chuckles, "you are high". 

Peter doesn't seem to quite understand what Tony is saying, but he beams even wider at the man's words - as though he just wants to be part of the joke. He's quiet for a moment in an attempt to process the comment, "I'll never be tall".

Laughing again, Tony throws himself down into the chair by Peter's bedside, the dogs congregating around him, "I don't know kid, stranger things have happened".

The boy hums thoughtfully, evidently intrigued by the possibility of being taller, "Like what?".

"Umm", Tony muses dramatically, bringing a hand up to stroke his beard, "How about: Oscorp spiders creating mutant boys?".

His eyes widening to a comical size, Peter lifts his head off of the bed, "Mr Stark", he gasps, "That happened?".

A grin blossoms on the billionaire's face, "Sure did spider-boy".

The teen allows his head to drop back to the bed, "That's not my name", he states dizzily, "I'm Peter".

"Yeah kid", Tony smiles at the pure child in front of him, in awe of him, "yeah you are".

It's at that point that Maple decides to make herself known, pawing at Tony's leg for attention. The genius averts his focus to the retriever, taking her big, soft face in his calloused hands and pressing a quick but heartfelt kiss to her forehead. "The doggies want to see you bud, all three of them".

"Three?", Peter beams, evidently suddenly remembering the jack russell, "You brought Sherbet home?".

The tiny dog's ears prick up at the mention of it's name, and he shifts in his position at Tony's feet to look at his saviour. 

"Course kiddo, I wouldn't leave him behind, not that I think he would've let me".

Peter smiles even wider, "M love dogs".

"I know, bud".

"M going to the shelter tomorrow, to volunteer".

Once again, Tony Stark's heart begins to swell with the love he feels for this boy. He's got such a beautiful soul - and it makes him sad. However much Tony loves him, adores the very essence of his being, he's completely unable to let him know.

—

At nine pm the next evening, Tony receives a text from Peter, containing nothing but a picture of a dog.

She's cute, evidently some kind of collie-cross, black and white with a very boop-able nose and sweet eyes. 

He sends a heart and thinks nothing more of it.

—

It's the next evening, when Peter walks into the penthouse with shifty eyes and a bouncier demeanour than usual, that the picture becomes relevant. 

"Spill", Tony demands from the worktop. Since sorting out his self-care and actually beginning to feed himself, the genius has been exploring his mother's old recipes. In all actuality, he's found creating food cathartic in the same way as tinkering. 

Peter immediately looks guilty - it's common knowledge that he's terrible at keeping secrets and hiding his emotions, an attribute which Tony has found to be wholly positive. At least he knows that the teen is never keeping anything from him.

"I don't. . .", with one look from his mentor, Peter crumbles, "Did you like the dog?".

Stark blanches, "What dog?".

"The one I sent a picture of last night, Clover, you sent a heart but I wasn't sure if that was like, a polite gesture or if you actually love her, and then I was trying to work out whether I was just reading into it and the heart was just a response because that's what people do, they use hearts as responses, or it could've been like.. like an instagram like! And I swear Mr Stark you need to get better at texting because this has been driving me insane all day and Clover hasn't got that long left".

Throughout Peter's babble, the genius can feel himself losing brain cells. "I- who's Clover?".

"The dog, Mr Stark, she's been at the shelter for ages and I promised her that she wouldn't be there forever and she's really sweet, Sir, she's so cute, she gives me kisses every time I go to the shelter and her tail is always wagging, she deserves somewhere to stay".

The man takes a second to process the masses of information being thrown at him by the teenager, absently wondering whether the boy's enthusiasm for existence could be replicated with some kind of drug. Probably not, you have to be born with that kind of spirit. "Less of the 'Sir', Pete.. also I hate to say it, this doesn't happen very often, but I'm confused. What the hell are we talking about?".

"Clover", Peter states impatiently, as though exasperated that Tony can't keep up with his slightly scary rambling.

The mechanic nods slowly, trying a different approach, "Okay, so, what's the goal here bud? How do you want this conversation to end?".

Suddenly, the boy's demeanour changes, he folds in a little and shifts his weight from one foot, to the other, and back again. Eyes focused on his Ironman socks, he mumbles, "You saying you'll adopt her?".

Tony takes a deep breath as his heart sinks. Despite his parental intuition, he was really hoping that Peter’s request would be easier to fulfil. “Kiddo. . .”.

“Mr Stark she doesn’t have anybody! She’s all alone and nobody cares and she needs somebody to take care of her!”.

The man sighs, “I know, buddy, but I don’t think that person is me”.

“Why not?! You look after Maple, and Guin and Bertie! Why can’t you take Clover? She’s so sweet, Mr Stark! She wouldn’t hurt a fly and you have a massive house and money and there’s no reason why you can’t take her!”.

“Pete, you said it yourself, I have three other dogs. I’m not sure that it would be right for me to take another one in. The others might not like it, she might not like it, I wouldn’t be able to give her as much attention as she deserves. . . it’s just not practical, kiddo”.

“That’s not fair!”.

“Pete-“.

“No! It’s not fair! Why do they get a home and she doesn’t?!”.

“You know I-“.

“You could make her life so much better!”.

“I don’t-“.

“I’m going home”.

He turns on his heel and then he’s gone.

—

Tony doesn’t see Peter for two weeks, and in that time he has a lot of space to think. 

He never thought that he could take on Maple. He was so certain that he’d fuck everything up, that any dog would be sad and neglected and so much better off with somebody else. 

And now he can’t imagine living without her, or the other three. He was living half a life before.

Surely, if Peter feels so strongly about this dog, there has to be some element of truth to it. Maybe it is wrong that he won’t take her in, it’s the same situation that Maple was in. She has nobody, she needs somebody. And Tony is somebody.

Toeknee: Be at the tower in half an hour, promise it’s worth it.

—

When Peter gets there, Tony Stark is sat on the couch, buried under four dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa he’s got all his dogs now.  
cue tony getting a child in the next part :))


	5. Peter

A heavy sob echoes around the penthouse. 

It's a Monday night, tranquil and smooth and completely normal. Maple and Guin skit around the hardwood floor, wrestling over a tug-toy. Even with his three legs, Penguin is giving Maple a run for her money (Tony suspects that the soft golden-retriever might be going easy on him). Clover watches them from her position on the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her, head cocked to the side.

The mechanic was washing up. A few years ago, if somebody had told him that he'd be stood in the kitchen, washing dishes by hand, he'd have laughed in their face. Sure, he has a dishwasher, he also could probably hire somebody to do a better job, but there's just something so cathartic about cleaning that he'd never experienced before. Of course, it was made that little bit better by Sherbet's habit of sitting on his owner's feet.

Everything was going how every night does, the normality adding a lightness to Tony's soul and gifting an easy smile to his face. And then Jarvis told him that Peter was calling, and the first thing that came through the speakers was a gut-wrenching sob.

Tony's heart immediately plummets to his stomach, his hands retracting from the water as though it's a reflex response. All four dogs react similarly. Sherbet jumps off of his owner's feet, skidding across the floor as though guarding the penthouse for whatever made that noise. Clover untucks her paws and sits up, staring at Tony over the back of the couch. Maple and Guin halt their game, almost robotically, the latter letting out a singular bark at the ceiling and the former emitting a low whine. 

The mechanic hates that his dogs are upset, and he hates that Peter is upset and he doesn't know why.

"Peter? Kiddo what's going on?".

There's rustling over the other end, accompanied by Peter's ragged breathing. The genius listens for a few moments, a frown etched onto his face. "Pete.. Bud I need you to let me know if you're okay.. do you need me to come and get you?". In the moment it takes for Peter to respond, he's already moving to get a suit.

"Please", the teen whimpers. Tony doesn't think he's ever heard the boy this vulnerable.

"Okay buddy, I'm on my way. Are you safe?", he steps into the suit and raises an eyebrow as Friday pulls up his location. The kid is in his apartment. What could have left him this distraught in his apartment? Where was May?

"Tony.." Peter whines, sounding horrifically desperate and making Tony's heart race a little more, "Tony I'm.. I'm gay".

He almost whispers the word, or spits it out, or maybe there was no intonation at all and it was hollow, the mechanic's brain is somehow failing to analyse quite what the boy just said and how he said it.

At his mentor's lack of response, Peter starts to ramble, the same two words over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-".

As though his brain had reset, it suddenly jolts back to life again. "Pete I'm leaving now, I promise I'm not mad I love you whatever, I just need to know if you're safe".

By this point, he's made the decision that whether Peter is in any danger or not, he's taking the suit and getting to him as fast as he can - though his thumping heart and over-controlled breathing crave the knowledge that his kid is okay. 

"I don't know".

***

The door to the Parker's apartment is open, amplifying the alarm bells already ringing in Tony's head. Even in the suit, he feels oddly vulnerable and on-edge. 

At first glance, the inside of their home is completely normal. There's a half-drunk coffee on the table, a physics textbook abandoned on the couch. The normality almost calms the billionaire a little.

But a glint catches his eye, and on closer inspection there are lots of glints, millions of shards of glass coat the floor of the kitchen.

"Pete?", the silence in the apartment is beginning to unsettle him considerably, "Bud where are you?".

The suit deactivates, moving to stand by the door. Tony misses the protection of his metal shell, the shield of dehumanisation it grants him, but a whimper from Peter's bedroom draws him towards the door.

He doesn't knock or announce his presence, Peter knows he's there. With his super-hearing, the kid probably heard the repulsers three blocks away. Without hesitating any longer, he opens the door.

Almost instantly, his heart drops to the pit of his stomach.

Peter is huddled into the corner of his room, his knees tucked up to his chest as though he's attempting to make himself as small as possible. Tear tracks have stained themselves onto his flushed cheeks, new ones being formed by the second - his muffled cries showing no sign of stopping. Most concerningly, the billionaire can already make out a bruise forming on the kid's right cheek. And Tony has never seen him like this before.

He's completely used to Peter being all sunny and happy-go-lucky. This is something that Tony never would have expected and he dreads to even think of what could have caused it.

Though, with Peter's confession on the phone and May's absence (tied in with the bruise and the smashed glass) he could hazard a guess.

The boy looks up as his mentor steps into the room.

Part of him hates that he rang Mr Stark - the man has far more important things to be dealing with than his sexuality crisis.. but there's another, much stronger, part which just wants to be held and told that it's okay.

He'd thought that he'd get that from May.

"Oh bud", the man's eyes soften as they scan over Peter's face, taking in every detail and trying to process it without crying himself. He's hesitant as he approaches his kid, as though he's some kind of frightened animal that might bite or bolt. Tony lowers himself to the floor in front of Peter, offering his arms out and letting the boy drop into them, "It's okay", he murmurs as he begins to cry harder.

They sit in the uneasy quiet of the apartment for almost five minutes, the near-silence broken up by intermittent sobs, but Tony is uncomfortable. The usual warm and homely apartment feels hollow, and he needs to confirm his theory. 

"Peter", he speaks softly, cupping the kid's face with his hands so that he can look him in the eyes, "did May hit you?".

There's a pause, then a nod, and Tony pulls Peter's head back to his chest for a moment.

"Okay... okay kiddo, Happy will be here any moment with a car do you think you can grab some stuff? We'll come back for the rest later on".

Peter nods again, standing on bambi legs and taking a moment to glance around his room. As Tony checks his phone to see a text from his head of security to say he's outside, the teenager forces himself to move. He grabs his backpack from the end of his bed, dumping his essentials inside and shoving shoes on his feet. 

It feels like some kind of fever dream, all too real but like a hallucination at the same time. Like a movie with the colours too bright. 

"Need anything else?", his mentor asks, surveying the room. 

Peter's eyes hover on his bedside table for a moment. Sitting on top is a framed photo of him and May, a selfie Peter took on her birthday last year. They were sat in an italian restaurant, one of the ones they can't afford to go to very often, all wide smiles and happy eyes.

He shakes his head.

Tony noticed him looking, of course, his eyes soft and sympathetic, "Come on buddy, let's go".

The ride to the tower is just like sitting in the apartment. It's still quiet, Tony is still holding him, it still doesn't quite feel real. Happy has sent a few concerned glances his way in the mirror, but Peter won't meet his eyes. He doesn't really want pity, not before he's managed to piece everything together in his head. Tony doesn't talk, he's on his phone, probably doing something much more important than rescuing a pathetic teenager from his bedroom on a Monday night. 

Tony guides him out of the car, a strong hand in the middle of his back, urging him through the lobby and into the elevator. When it moves, he feels like he's floating.

When the elevator doors ping open, it takes him a moment to remember where he is and why. It hits him at about the same time as he's swarmed by dogs. And then he's sat on the floor of Tony Stark's living room, surrounded by dogs, sobbing. 

He wraps his arms around Maple, her big soft head pressing into his collarbone and comforting him considerably. Sherbet plants himself in Peter’s lap as the kid sits criss-cross-applesauce, nestling himself into a donut shape. The kid’s right shoulder is occupied by Clover’s chin, the collie leaning over to lick the salty tears from the boy’s face. Penguin settles himself next to him, content under Peter’s left hand.

There’s a moment where Tony forgets why his kid is sat on the floor crying, why his heart his thumping in his chest and he has emails from his lawyers pinging through on his stark-phone. All he can think is that they look so perfect, all together, they look like they could be a family and Tony wants that. He wants a family.

“Bud”, Peter’s eyes raise to meet his, blood-shot and teary, “My lawyers are drawing up a custody arrangement, you aren’t going back there, okay?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi omg im so sorry this took me literal months, im just working really hard in school and trying to balance that with this, but i promise i haven’t forgotten about the story and i am still writing :)


End file.
